Enter the Moon Dragoon
by Star Dragonmaiden
Summary: Abigail Wilkins was a normal teenager who loved videogames. Upon entering one, she realizes that she isn't as normal as she thought... My first fic. R&R please! PG13 for Abigail's swearing problem. 1-30:I'M STILL ALIVE! Ch 1 completely revised.
1. What the hell!

Enter the Moon Dragoon: Chapter one

By: Star Dragonmaiden

Disclaimer: I don't own LoD. I do own Abigail Wilkins and the Moon Dragoon, though. So, if you steal my ideas, you'll be hearing from me! …Sorry. It's that time of the month. RR please! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me.

"'Dear Mr. Wilkins:

We regret to inform you that your daughter, Abigail Wilkins, has recently been expelled,' again, 'for the remainder of the school year on the grounds of endangering the health and welfare of a fellow student.' Geez, all I did was break his jaw and they make it sound like I tried to murder him. Besides, he shouldn't have been shooting his mouth off if he wasn't prepared to face the consequences," Abigail snorted indignantly as she looked from her expulsion letter to her best friend, Amy Richardson.

"So, how many times does that make, Abby?"

"Twice."

"Hey, that means we'll be in the same grade!" Amy squealed, hugging Abigail. Abigail ruffled Amy's hair, grinning fondly as they approached Abigail's home.

"Dad's not home yet…See ya around Amy!" Abigail waved good-bye to her best friend and trudged into her house. She grinned as her black kitten, Midnight, came up to greet her by rubbing up against her leg and pawing at her jeans.

"Hey Midnight! You behaved yourself, I hope." Abigail laughed, scooping the kitten off the ground. She then looked at her backpack and expulsion letter, which she had carelessly tossed on the floor, with distaste. Abigail smiled, her pale blue eyes sparkling, as she brought Midnight up to look her in the face.

"Midnight, I believe that I speak for every student when I say, SCREW THE DAMN SCHOOL! I'm playing a video game!" Abigail exclaimed. As if to reply, Midnight purred as she began to bat at Abigail's red bangs. With Midnight cradled in one arm, Abigail grabbed a soda and ran to her room. She set Midnight on her bed and turned to her VERY large collection of video games. '_What to play? What to play?_' she thought, and then smiled as she grabbed her copy of 'Legend of Dragoon'. '_Huh, what a tough choice._' However, when she fired up her Playstation, the TV screen was flashing and making strange noises. Abigail tilt her head to one side, frowning.

"What the bloody hell…?" she grumbled as she went to reset her Playstation. Just as she was about to press the button, the lights flickered out. '_Aw, shit…_' she thought. Then, a strange message began to scroll across the screen, followed by a haunting voice.

"_Dragoon of the Moon Dragon…come to me…_" Abigail blinked, utterly confused. '_Moon Dragoon…? The hell?_' She almost jumped out of her skin when Midnight rubbed against her leg. Abigail sighed as she felt around for her kitten and picked her up. As she sat back in her chair, a bright multi-colored flash of light emitted from her TV blinded Abigail. When the light faded, the room was empty. Abigail Wilkins and Midnight had vanished.

Abigail woke up when something pawed at her neck. She grumbled something close to 'leave me alone' and shook her head slightly. A few seconds later, a sharp pain shot through her hand. "YYEEOOCCHH!" she cried and sat up with a start. After grumbling a few mild curses, Abigail glared at Midnight, who had sunk her claws into Abigail's hand to wake her. Her anger quickly dissipated when she realized that she no longer in her room but sprawled out on a drawbridge that looked vaguely familiar. 'What the…hell? Where am I? This looks like…' she thought. Before she could dwell on this subject longer, Abigail was torn from her thoughts by a loud crash and a yell.

"YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE!" Abigail winced at the noise.

"And here I thought no one could shout that loud. To think, I once had half-decent hearing," she grumbled dryly and paused, looking around, "Is it just me, or does this place remind me of Hellena Prison?" Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Abigail tucked Midnight into the collar of her jacket and walked in. The scene inside confirmed her suspicions.

"Oookay… If this is a dream, this is the strangest one yet" Abigail murmured as she watched a three-on-one battle that was taking place.

A blond-haired man in red armor wielding a broadsword… '_Dart…_'

Another blond-haired man in grayish armor wielding a spear… '_Lavitz…_'

A brown-haired woman, who was visibly scared, had an arrow aimed at Fruegal… '_Shana… Yep, strangest. Dream. Ever. If I pinch myself, maybe I'll wake up_' Abigail thought, pinching her arm. She yelped slightly. '_So much for the dream theory…_' Shrugging, she turned her attention to the battle. Abigail winced when Fruegal hurled a huge rock that caught Lavitz in the head and knocked him flat. The thing that pissed her off, though, was the fact that Fruegal went to bash Lavitz's skull in while he was starting to get up. Without thinking, she dashed full speed at Fruegal and rammed him in the side with her shoulder, knocking him away. The trio stared at her in shock while the extremely overweight head warden glared menacingly.

"My, aren't you a brave little girl. You're not bad looking either. It's a shame to ruin such a pretty face," Fruegal sneered. Abigail raised an eyebrow, then started quivering and acted frightened.

"Oh, I'm scared! Ha! You don't scare me! By the way, call me "little girl" one more time and your big ass is gonna get kicked!" she growled, cracking her knuckles to emphasize her point. Fruegal threw his head back and laughed an ugly laugh. Abigail winced for the third time since she got there. He sneered at her once more.

"Oh, really, little girl? We'll just see about that!" he yelled as he ran at her with his club raised. Abigail smiled and waited until Fruegal got close enough and sent him reeling with a hard slap across the face. She shrugged innocently as she walked toward the three soon-to-be Dragoons. They just stood there staring at her. Dart was the first to speak.

"We better get out of here before more guards show up," he turned to Abigail, "I suppose you'll want to go with us?" She smiled.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Okay, we'll take the horses," Lavitz said, leading them toward the stable and they rode off, Abigail clinging to the horse in panic.

That's Chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Onward to Bale!

Enter the Moon Dragoon: Chapter 2  
  
By: Star Dragonmaiden  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LoD. I DO, however, own Abigail, Midnight, and the Moon Dragoon, so don't try to steal them!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are…you okay?" Lavitz muttered when he noticed Abigail's vice-like grip around the horse's neck. Abigail turned her head slightly and Lavitz took note of how pale her face was.  
  
"Does this look okay to you?! Does this look okay?! This is my first and, hopefully, LAST time on a horse!" Abigail gasped, her heart still pounding from the shock of the horse galloping off so suddenly, "You could have warned me before you kicked the horse, damn it!" Lavitz chuckled at her discomfort as she glared in return. They came to a stop when they reached the prairie and dismounted, much to Abigail's relief. It didn't take her too long to notice that her new comrades were all staring at her. She raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What are you starin' at? I didn't step in anything, did I?" Abigail said, inspecting her shoes. Looking back, Abigail noticed that her questions had gone unnoticed. She was about to say something when an arrow whistled passed her ear, sticking in the ground in front of her. Abigail looked at the arrow, glanced behind her, and back to her friends.  
  
"Um… I'd say this is a good…um… time to…um…run?" she murmured. They nodded in unison and proceeded to run down the path. 'Damn, I'm exhausted already! I'd stop to catch my breath, but I don't particularly like being shot at; near miss or otherwise, goddamn it!' Abigail thought as she glanced behind her at Lavitz, who appeared to be having a worse time than she was, and smiled to herself, 'Of course, who am I to complain?' Moments later, the group stopped and waited for Lavitz to catch up with them. Dart then turned to Abigail.  
  
"Now is probably not the time, but, what's your name?" Dart asked. Abigail was about to answer when another arrow struck the ground by her foot, causing her to stumble backwards into Lavitz. They all glanced back the way they came and saw a bunch of Hellena wardens running after them. After a few seconds, arrows began to rain down on them. The group looked at each other and ran for cover. Dart, Shana, and Abigail managed to move out of the range of the arrows, but Lavitz wasn't so lucky and got shot in the foot. Dart did a 180 and pulled Lavitz behind the rock where Shana and Abigail were hiding. Shana inspected the wound while Dart and Abigail watched for the wardens.  
  
"The arrow shot through your boot, Lavitz," Shana stated grimly. Lavitz winced slightly when he tried to move his foot. Even while in excruciating pain, he forced a small smile on his face.  
  
"It can wait until we can rest," Lavitz murmured. Shana looked at him sternly and shook her head.  
  
"But you have to cover the wound or it will get infected!" Shana exclaimed. While Shana was arguing with Lavitz about his injury, Abigail and Dart both spotted Hellena wardens and muttered,'Oh shit,' at exactly the same time. They both blinked and stared at each other. Abigail, while tugging at her biker gloves (you know, those fingerless leather gloves that you tend to see guys on motorcycles wearing ^_~), turned towards Lavitz and Shana, who were still arguing, with a chuckle. She stared at them for a moment before clearing her throat to get their attention.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but in a few minutes we're going to be up to our eyebrows in Hellena wardens. When we find a safe place to rest, you can resume arguing," Abigail chided. Lavitz and Shana nodded and stood up; or tried to, in Lavitz's case. Dart choose that moment to join the conversation.  
  
"I'll carry Lavitz. Shana, you and the other girl go on ahead," Dart said. Shana frowned and Abigail looked absolutely pissed. Dart took a step back because of the look Abigail was giving him.  
  
"Dart, I'm eighteen years old. I can take care of myself," Shana said calmly. Abigail, however, wasn't as calm.  
  
"I can look after myself too, ya know! I'm nineteen years old, for crying out loud! I could floor those stupid wardens just like I floored Fruegal, so don't go getting overprotective with me!" Abigail practically screamed. She calmed down amazingly quick after that.  
  
"By the way, my name is Abigail Wilkins. Sorry I blew my top at you like that, uh… Dart wasn't it?" Abigail said, smiling. 'At least I'm acting like I don't know them,' she thought. Dart, though bewildered by her sudden change in mood, nodded, and proceeded to introduce the other two. Since she already knew their names, Abigail just smiled and nodded. They paused when they heard a whistle being blown by one of the wardens.  
  
"Um… shall we… run?" Dart suggested. Shana, Lavitz, and Abigail nodded in unison and they ran up to the fork in the road. After a quick glance around, they ran behind a tree off to one side. They crouched in wait. A few seconds later, the wardens showed up and began to search the area. The two wardens jumped slightly when something rustled in the grass. One of the wardens pointed his spear at the grass.  
  
"We know you're back there! Send the women out first and we may spare those from Basil!" he shouted. There was a short pause before a rabbit-like creature scampered out and squeaked at them. The wardens looked at the creature, then at each other, and back at the creature. The one that shouted smiled and spoke to his companion while nodding toward the small animal.  
  
"Is THIS the fugitive?" he asked. His partner groaned and clocked him in the back of the head with the butt of his spear.  
  
"Don't be stupid! Let's look over there," he said, and they both ran off in the opposite direction. Abigail and Shana both breathed a sigh of relief as they came out from behind the tree.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'To close for comfort?'" Abigail asked her friends, to which they nodded, "Good, because THAT was damn uncomfortable." The other three nodded in agreement. Lavitz then dropped to one knee with a slightly cry of pain. Shana looked at him, worried. Abigail grimaced in sympathy before a thought occurred to her.  
  
"Hey, I think there's a shed nearby where we can take care of your wound, Lavitz," she said, smiling slightly. Lavitz nodded and, using his spear as a walking stick, hobbled in the direction Abigail indicated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, Lavitz. This WILL hurt, A LOT," Shana warned while she lay what little medical supplies she had on hand out on the floor. Abigail and Dart were leaning against the wall by the door. Dart was watching outside for the wardens while Abigail watched Shana work on Lavitz's foot. She blinked in surprise when she noticed that Shana was waving her over. After leaving her spot by the door, Abigail walked over and knelt by Shana to see what she wanted.  
  
"Abigail, when I tell you, pull the arrow out," Shana said, turning to her pack. Abigail nodded and grasped the shaft of the arrow in her hand, which earned her a wince of pain from Lavitz. She shrugged innocently and looked at Shana, who was holding a Healing potion and a clean towel. She nodded to Abigail, indicating that everything was ready. Without a moment's hesitation, Abigail turned back to Lavitz and quickly yanked the arrow out. Lavitz was barely able hold back a cry of pain. Shana pressed the towel to his wound and gave him the Healing potion. He gulped it down and after a moment, Shana removed the towel. The wound was completely healed.  
  
'Wow, those Healing potions are impressive,' Abigail thought. Dart smiled slightly as he walked over to them.  
  
"How's your foot feel, Lavitz?" Dart asked as Lavitz stood to see if his foot could hold any weight.  
  
"Yeah, it's alright," Lavitz said when he didn't feel any pain, "Thank you Shana and Abigail." They both smiled at him. Dart cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
"Lavitz, tell me. What is going on around here?" Dart asked, "Why was the truce broken?"  
  
"Well, it's like this…" Lavitz started. Abigail crossed her arms in front of her chest and rolled her eyes. 'Warning…warning! Boring story alert in affect!' Abigail thought as she leaned against the wall again. Lavitz and Dart continued to talk of Imperial Sandora, and lead to the destruction of Neet.  
  
Then Dart pulled out his dragoon spirit, which glowed softly. Abigail, interested in seeing the spirit up close, walked up beside Dart and peered at it. As she did, the spirit glowed brighter and Abigail stumbled back in surprise. Dart glanced at the stone curiously for a moment before putting it in his pocket. He turned to Abigail, scratching his head.  
  
"I've never seen it do that before," Dart said to no one in particular, "Abigail, why were you at Hellena in the first place?"  
  
"Well…uh…" she started. Shana spoke up.  
  
"Where are you from? I've never seen clothes like yours before," Shana inquired. Abigail turned to her.  
  
"Uh…it's like this…" she said. Lavitz interrupted her this time.  
  
"Whose side are you on in this war?" Lavitz asked. Abigail put her hands up in front of her and grinned nervously.  
  
"Whoa, hold it! One question at a time!" Abigail exclaimed, "As far as Hellena, I was sitting at home with Midnight when…" Dart cut her off.  
  
"Wait a second. Who's Midnight?" Dart asked. Abigail gave him a look that seemed to say 'What, you don't know?' before she blinked in realization and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Oops…sorry. I forgot to introduce you to her," Abigail chuckled.  
  
"You mean to say that this "Midnight" is here now? Where?" Lavitz asked. Dart, Lavitz, and Shana glanced around room, but found no one.  
  
"I don't see anyone," Shana murmured. Abigail turned to her with a sly grin.  
  
"That's because you're looking in all the wrong places," she chided. There was a pause as they stared at her, waiting for an answer. The silence was broken a second later.  
  
"Meeooww." They watched as Abigail reached in her jacket and pulled out…a small black kitten. Abigail smiled.  
  
"Meet my kitten, Midnight," Abigail beamed, holding the kitten up for them to see. Shana smiled softly and patted Midnight, who purred contently, on the head. Dart and Lavitz both raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How ironic. We were searching for a person when Midnight was really a kitten," Lavitz mused, his hand placed to his chin. Abigail smiled again and handed Midnight over to Shana.  
  
"Anyway, Midnight and I were sitting at home when there was this bright flash of light and I woke up on the drawbridge of the Hellena prison. I heard the sounds of fighting and went to check it out. That's when I saw you guys," Abigail explained to Dart and turned to Lavitz, "Of course I'd be on Basil's side. Why else would I clobber Fruegal? Oh, and I'm from a small town that's pretty far away. You guys wouldn't know it," she said, waving her hand slightly.  
  
"What should we do now? We can't return to Seles…," Shana asked, handing Midnight back to Abigail. Lavitz looked at the ground in thought.  
  
"I need to report to King Albert at Indels Castle. Why don't you guys come with me?" Lavitz suggested. Dart thought about it for a moment and nodded.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me. How about you, Abigail? Are you going to continue with us?" Dart asked, turning toward her. A small smile spread across Abigail's face as she tucked Midnight back into her jacket.  
  
"Certainly, I've got nothing to do right now," Abigail said with a shrug. Dart nodded and turned back to Lavitz.  
  
"Looks like we all agree on going to Bale," Dart said, folding his arms across his chest, "This would be a good time to upgrade our equipment. Speaking of which, what weapon do you fight with, Abigail?" Abigail blinked and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Never really thought about that. I studied the martial arts when I was a kid, so I'm good at fist fighting and…," Abigail started, but was interrupted Lavitz.  
  
"'When you were a kid?'" You still are one," Lavitz said, looking at her funny. Abigail looked shocked at what he said, and then looked pissed off again.  
  
"WHAT?! You jerk! I stopped Fruegal before he could smash your brains in and you repay me by insulting me?!" she growled, "Why, I oughtta… ARGH!" With a frustrated yell, Abigail stormed out of the shed. Lavitz blinked in surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Stupid jerk,' Abigail thought bitterly as she walked up to the horse in the pen and began to pet it on the snout. 'Call me a kid, will he? I'll show him!' Abigail heard footsteps behind her and she turned quickly. She came face-to-face with Lavitz. Over his shoulder, Abigail could see Dart and Shana watching them.  
  
"What, you want to insult me some more?" Abigail growled. Lavitz shook his head.  
  
"I came to apologize. I'm sorry for calling you a child," Lavitz murmured. Abigail raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Alright, I forgive you," she said, turning back to the horse. Lavitz blinked and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"That was quick…," he started, but Abigail turned to him again and punched him in the gut. Abigail smirked as Lavitz doubled over slightly in pain.  
  
"My fist, however, tends to hold a grudge," She said smugly, "I mean, you saw what I did to Fruegal when he called me a little girl, didn't you? Well, let that be a lesson to you. DON"T CALL ME A KID!" Lavitz nodded, letting Abigail know that he understood. Dart walked up to the two, chuckling and shaking his head.  
  
"If you two are finished, shall we set out for Bale?" Dart said, still chuckling, "By the way, you were going to say something else, weren't you, Abigail? After you told us of your martial arts training." Abigail blinked and smiled proudly.  
  
"Aside from the martial arts, I can fight with a katana as well; although I prefer to fight with my fists," she said. Dart nodded, slightly impressed.  
  
"We'd better get going while we still have light. C'mon Shana," Dart called over his shoulder. Abigail tapped Dart on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Dart. I hate being the bearer of bad news, but on our way here, I saw that the other path led to a river with a fast current. There's no bridge to cross it and it's too wide jump. What do you propose we do?" Abigail said, raising an eyebrow. Dart scratched his head nervously.  
  
"Oops… good thing you said something, Abigail," Dart looked around and spotted an ax propped against the fence, "We could chop down a tree and use that to cross the river," he said, picking up the ax.  
  
"Err…Dart? Um, that sounds like a great idea, but…" Abigail started, but was interrupted by Lavitz once more.  
  
"Great idea, Dart. Let's head up the path and look for a tree," he said, walking up the path with Dart and Shana following. Abigail sighed and walked after them, shaking her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This tree should work perfectly," Dart exclaimed. Abigail, who was standing off to the side with Shana, let out another heavy sigh, which Dart heard. He turned and looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Something wrong, Abigail?" Abigail raised an eyebrow for the fourth time since they entered the prairie.  
  
"Dart, I honestly don't think this will work…"  
  
"Nonsense. Just watch," Dart said and proceeded to chop the tree down. Abigail rolled her eyes and sighed again. Shana looked at her questioningly this time.  
  
"Why don't you think this will work, Abigail?" Shana asked. Abigail glanced toward Shana.  
  
"Just watch, because those two are about to find out the hard way," Abigail said simply. Shana blinked and watched them. After a few swings, the tree began to fall. Dart and Lavitz both grabbed the trunk, but it fell down the waterfall anyway. Abigail stifled a short laugh.  
  
"Is this a good time to say 'I told you so'?" Abigail grinned. Shana giggled while Dart gave Abigail a look. Lavitz scratched his head.  
  
"So much for that," he muttered, "Let's head for the river and try to come up with a new plan there." They all nodded and set out for the river. (Man, they nod a lot. ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You weren't kidding when you said it was too wide to jump, Abigail," Dart muttered as he looked across the water to the bank on the other side. Abigail wasn't listening as she gazed upstream, knowing that the tree would be floating by any minute. Sure enough, it came into view, hitting rocks along the way. Everyone watched as the tree got snagged on two rocks poking out of the river, creating a bridge.  
  
"Well, that's pretty damn convenient," Abigail chuckled as she walked across the river using the tree. The others followed quickly.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Dart said, turning to Lavitz.  
  
"Northwest of here is the Limestone Cave. There's rumor of a guardian in there, but once we're through, it's about a day's hike to Bale. The cave is probably our safest option right now." Lavitz stated. He then looked up at the sky.  
  
"Hmmm. The sun will be setting soon. Let's get some walking in while we still have light," he said. Everyone agreed on that idea walked off in the direction Lavitz indicated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abigail looked around herself nervously. She was no longer with Dart and the others at their campsite but in an ancient looking city. There was one thing wrong, though. All the townspeople seemed to pass right through her, like she wasn't there at all. Then, she heard a voice.  
  
"Razzia, where have you been?! Emperor Diaz has the Dragoons looking everywhere for you!" a feminine voice scolded. A more calm voice piped up in an attempt to calm the other person down a second later.  
  
"I apologize, Rose, but I needed time to myself. Do you realize what kind of pressure I have placed on my shoulders? It's not easy being chosen specifically by Soa to use the Moon Dragoon Spirit…" Abigail looked around and spotted a woman, whom she recognized to be Rose, talking to a young, red-haired girl, whom Abigail guessed to be Razzia. Razzia gazed sadly at Rose before looking at the ground. Rose frowned coldly at the young Dragoon.  
  
"I understand that it's hard for you to cope with these responsibilities at such a young age, but you can't just go off on your own without telling anyone. For all we knew, you could have been attacked and killed by Winglies!" her expression softened slightly, "I know you don't like the idea of having everyone depend so heavily on you and your Moon magic, but it can't be helped. C'mon, we're going to try to ambush some Winglies and we're going to need your Celestial Shield if they have another Virage." Razzia nodded and stood with a heavy sigh. It was then that Abigail got a good look at Razzia. What she saw shocked her. Razzia looked exactly like Abigail, right down to her pale blue eyes.  
  
'What the hell?! What's going on here?! Why the hell does that girl look like me?!' Abigail thought, trying to get over the shock. As Razzia and Rose turned and began to walk away, the city seemed to fade into darkness. Abigail glanced around. 'Okay, I'm officially freaked out now…' A few seconds later, the darkness dissipated to the fight where almost all the Dragoons were killed. (I can't remember the name of this place.) Abigail stared in utter amazement.  
  
"CELESTIAL SHIELD!" Abigail looked up and saw Razzia decked out in her Dragoon Armor, which appeared white but shimmered with many colors when light hit it. The air around Razzia began to shimmer and swirl around her, forming a barrier of light. Razzia then turned her attention to the Wingly emperor, Melbu Frahma. Pulling out a razor-sharp katana, she charged him, intending to skewer him. At the last second, Melbu turned on her and sliced Razzia across the chest with his Dragon Buster, penetrating her armor and mortally wounding her.  
  
"RAZZIA!" Rose saw this and immediately flew to Razzia's side.  
  
"I…don't…understand, Rose. The…C-C-Celestial…Shield…d-d-didn't work…" Razzia whispered while choking on some of her own blood. Melbu stared coldly at Razzia as she leaned heavily on Rose, who was trying in vain to stop her bleeding.  
  
"Damnable girl. It would be a fatal mistake to allow you to live," he rumbled and proceeded to cast a spell, which opened a portal behind Razzia, "Be gone with you!" He then raced toward the injured Dragoon and, after knocking Rose away, sliced Razzia deeply in the abdomen. The force of the blow knocked her back into the portal. Just before she entered the portal, Razzia reverted back to normal and her Dragoon Spirit dropped from her bracelet to Shirley, who was watching in horror from below.  
  
"RAZZIA!" The scene faded to darkness once more. Abigail shook her head in disbelief. 'Poor Razzia,' she thought grimly. Suddenly, Melbu Frahma appeared out of the darkness, Dragon Buster drawn.  
  
"I don't known how you survived, but I will make certain to send you to Mayfil!" he growled as he lunged at her.  
  
Abigail's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a start. Placing a hand on her forehead, she realized that she had broke into a cold sweat and was trembling. 'So real…Melbu…Damn him!' she thought.  
  
"Are you all right, Abigail?" a concerned voice broke through the fog clouding her senses. Her head snapped up to face the source of the voice, which turned out to be Lavitz, who sat on his bedroll with his spear at his side, keeping watch.  
  
"Yeah, just suffering from a recurring dream," Abigail said as calmly as she could. Lavitz, more concerned than ever, got up and sat beside her.  
  
"Want to tell me about it?" he asked, placing an arm around her shoulders to ease her trembling. Abigail shook her head.  
  
"Sorry Lavitz, but I'd rather not think about right now," she murmured softly, shrugging his arm off and laying back down, falling asleep quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, this is the Limestone Cave?" Dart muttered. Lavitz nodded in response. Their amazement was interrupted by a scraping sound coming from within the cave. The others pulled out their respective weapons and Abigail cracked her knuckles, ready to pulverize what came their way. Out of the darkness appeared…a spider about the size of a football. 'This is a monster? Yeah right…' Abigail trudged up to the creature and punted it across the cavern. 'The kick is up…and it's good!' she thought as it sailed over the ledge and into the water. She turned around and noticed everyone looking at her weird. (Kinda like this: o_O.)  
  
"What? I can't stand spiders, okay?" she said, shrugging carelessly. Shana giggled slightly as she and the others walked pass Abigail. Abigail shrugged again and followed.  
  
"It's really cold in here," Shana complained while shivering. Abigail looked at her, raising an eyebrow. (She will be doing this a lot, mind you. ^_^)  
  
"Well, what did you expect? Here we are spelunking through this dark, foreboding cavern and you're wearing a short-sleeved tunic and short pants! Of course you'd get cold! I'll tell you what; I'll let you borrow my jacket," Abigail chided as she pulled Midnight out of her coat and set her on the ground. She then slipped the coat off, revealing to the others that she was wearing a sleeve-less shirt, and draped it around Shana's shoulders.  
  
"Abigail, I can't take your jacket! You'll freeze!" Shana protested, but Abigail dismissed this with a chuckle as she scooped Midnight off the ground and placed her on her shoulder.  
  
"On the contrary, Shana. The area I grew up in is known for its brutally cold winters. I'm actually well adept for the air in here," she said with a grin. Shana, seeing that Abigail was going to be stubborn, gave up. They continued on in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they entered the next room, Abigail came to a halt. The others looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong now, Abigail?" Dart said with a sigh. The fact that Abigail always seemed to find something wrong with what they were doing was annoying him. Abigail shot him a glare that said 'Don't you talk to me in that tone, or you'll regret it!' before voicing her concerns.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking that we should watch our steps in here. The ground's a little slippery," Abigail stated, still glaring at Dart. Lavitz looked back and forth between Abigail and Dart before for rubbing his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Abigail brought up a good point Dart. We should probably heed her warning," Lavitz muttered, eager to get the two to stop fighting. Dart just laughed.  
  
"Nonsense, you two worry two much," Dart as he walked forward. After taking about two steps, Dart vanished from sight; his disappearance followed by a series of yells and splashes. Abigail placed a hand over her eyes and groaned before stepping forward.  
  
"Told ya! Why don't you listen to me, Dart?!" Abigail yelled. Lavitz and Shana both laughed. Abigail pressed close to the cavern wall and after motioning to the others to follow, moved along the wall to avoid slipping. After a few moments, they reached the lower level where Dart stood, dripping wet. Abigail chuckled while Lavitz and Shana tried in vain to suppress their laughter.  
  
"I know, I know! You don't have to remind me," Dart said when Abigail gave him a smug look. Abigail shrugged innocently. They walked into the room with the stepping-stones next.  
  
"Any advice, Abigail?" Lavitz asked, turning toward. Abigail glanced at Dart before answering.  
  
"Don't slip," she said simply, directing the warning more toward Dart. He frowned while everyone else laughed again. Without further delay, they started to hop from stone to stone until they reached the other side. Dart arrived first, followed by Shana and Abigail. Lavitz wasn't so lucky. He slipped off the rock and would have fallen if Dart hadn't raced over and grabbed his arm. Dart pulled Lavitz back up and they reached Shana and Abigail safely.  
  
"Thanks Dart. That's twice you saved my life," Lavitz said with a grateful smile. The two began to chat amongst themselves like they had been friends for years.  
  
"Methinks we have been forgotten," Abigail said, glancing at Shana. Shana nodded before she noticed that Dart and Lavitz had walked off.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us you guys!" Shana yelled, running after them. Abigail shook her head muttered a few choice curses before following. 'Men.' She thought. After catching up with the boys, the group continued forth, learning about the rockfireflies, collecting magic potions, and fighting monsters until they reached the area with the save point. 'If I remember correctly, this is where we fight the snake monster, Urobolus…I hate snakes!' Abigail thought grimly. Sure enough, a faint hissing sound drifted from the direction of the exit. Abigail pulled out a Burn Out while everyone else readied his or her weapons.  
  
"Here it comes!" Lavitz shouted as Urobolus slithered out from behind the pillar in the center of the room. Abigail took a chance and hurled the Burn Out at Urobolus's head. The potion exploded upon contact, knocking the snake to the ground so Dart and Lavitz could attack its head.  
  
"VOLCANO!"  
  
"SPINNING CANE!"  
  
"Ha!" Shana shot an arrow at Urobolus, hitting it in the eye. Urobolus screeched in pain and lashed out at Lavitz, who dodged to the side. (Do snake monsters screech?) The creature snapped at Shana next, but Dart pulled her out of reach just in time. Abigail knocked the monster senseless for a moment with a right hook followed by a roundhouse kick, which she and her best friend, Amy Richardson, dubbed, 'Comet Force'.  
  
"COMET FORCE!" Abigail's maneuver brought forth a rather satisfying crack from to creature's skull, indicating that Abigail broke something in the monster's jaw. Dart brought the creature down with a Spark Net.  
  
"Let's continue to Bale," Lavitz said, walking toward the exit.  
  
"C'mon Shana, Abigail," Dart said as he followed Lavitz. Abigail groaned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Man, I'm glad that's over. I hate snakes more than I hate spiders!" she said with another groan. Shana looked at Urobolus once more before following. Suddenly, Urobolus sprang up and attacked Shana. Dart ran to help Shana while Abigail stood stalk still. She knew what would happen. Just as she thought, Shana began to emit a blue light and destroyed the monster. Abigail stood off to the side while Dart and Lavitz checked on Shana. When everything was in order, they left the cavern.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"…There yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"…There yet?"  
  
"NO!" Dart yelled, annoyed by the constant badgering.  
  
"Alright! You don't have to be sore about it! Sheesh," Abigail grumbled, slightly irritated by a) the near endless walk, b) the heat, and c) the lack of excitement. Lavitz groaned. He was sick of their fighting. Then he spotted what he was waiting to see. Bale.  
  
*****************************  
  
That's Chapter 2! Sorry I took so long! _ I had to read 'The Odyssey' for English…I'll try to get Chapter 3 up soon! Bye! ^_^ 


	3. Exploring Bale

Enter the Moon Dragoon: Chapter 3 By: Star Dragonmaiden  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LoD. You want gain a thing by suing me. You should know the rest by now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lavitz smiled proudly as the others stared around in open amazement. 'Whoa, and I thought New York City was huge,' Abigail thought as she looked around. Abigail had her gaze fixed on the humongous fountain in front of them when a shrill, feminine voice broke the silence.  
  
"Sir Lavitz, you've finally returned!" a young girl said as she ran out of her house, nearing knocking Abigail over in the process. At first, Abigail was going to give the girl a piece of her mind until she saw the uncomfortable look on Lavitz's face as the girl clung to his left arm and she was barely able to suppress a laugh. Dart rolled his eyes while Shana giggled.  
  
"Please Sir Lavitz! Let me paint your portrait again! It'll only take a second! Pleeasse?" the young artist begged. Lavitz sighed and looked at the others.  
  
"Would you mind?" he asked. Abigail and Shana both shook their heads, smiling, while Dart started to nod. Abigail spotted him and elbowed him in the gut, shaking her head. Dart rolled his eyes again and shook his head as well. The girl squealed with joy and led them inside where she promptly ignored the others and concentrated on Lavitz. Shana sat down on the floor with Abigail and played with Midnight while Dart paced, occasionally casting annoyed glances at Abigail. After what seemed like an hour, the artist stood aside to let everyone see the portrait.  
  
"Isn't it a little TOO handsome?" Dart asked as he stared at the painting. Lavitz blushed slightly while Abigail, not content with just elbowing him, punched Dart in the arm.  
  
"QUIET!" she hissed, "You're not making this any easier for Lavitz!" Dart frowned and was about to say something when Abigail changed the subject.  
  
"I don't know much about art," she stated, "but I know a job well done when I see one." The girl smiled happily while she waited for Lavitz's opinion.  
  
"A fine job, as always. I'll treasure it," he said, hoping to leave quickly.  
  
"Okay!" the girl exclaimed. Then the group departed for Indels Castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, that took a good hour," Dart complained.  
  
"Quit you're bitchin'!" Abigail scolded, "At least you didn't have to stand still like Lavitz!"  
  
"Alright! You made your point!" Abigail grinned slyly as Dart continued seething. They continued on in silence until they reached the castle.  
  
"Wow," Abigail said simply as she gazed on with the others, "So this is Indels Castle. Interesting." Lavitz watched the other three in amusement before leading them inside. The interior was more amazing up close than from a T.V. screen. The group ascended to the throne room, greeting guards along the way. After a few moments, they entered the throne room and knelt before King Albert.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Albert was barely able to contain his happiness when he saw his best friend, Lavitz enter the throne room followed by a man in red armor and two young women. The man and the brown-haired woman looked to be from Serdio, but the red-haired woman's clothing suggested a foreign origin. 'Though which origin that would be is anybody's guess,' he thought. Another strange thing was her eyes, which were looking right at him. Albert blinked and looked away quickly, embarrassed that she noticed.  
  
"Your Majesty, I have returned from the field," Lavitz stated. Albert smiled slightly and stood up.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Lavitz. Please, everyone, relax." The motley crew stood up and Lavitz proceeded to tell Albert what happened.  
  
"Your Majesty, due to a tactical error, the entire First Knighthood was completely annihilated while I was captured and sent to Hellena Prison. I escaped with the aid of Dart and Shana, but would have been killed by Fruegal if Abigail hadn't intervened and knocked him out," he said, motioning toward her. When she noticed everyone staring at her, Abigail's face turned as red as her hair and she looked at the floor.  
  
".No need to thank me, I was just hanging around at the time.," she murmured. Albert smiled and shook his head.  
  
"There's no need to be modest, Miss Abigail, although I'm curious as to how you rendered someone like Fruegal unconscious," he said, looking at her questioningly. Abigail looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.  
  
"Well, to put it simply, I slapped him. Hard," she stated, shrugging, "What I think happened is Fruegal hit his head off the ground." Albert nodded understandingly. Minister Noish spoke up then.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Abigail, what were you doing in Hellena?" he asked, looking rather curious. Abigail blinked and gazed at the ceiling.  
  
"Good question, wish I had an answer to it," she said with a shrug. Noish looked like he was going to say something, but let the matter slide.  
  
"Well, Basil thanks you three for rescuing Lavitz. Please, make yourselves comfortable while you're here. If you have any requests, feel free to state them." Dart glanced at Shana, then back to Albert.  
  
"I have a request. Would it be all right if Shana and Abigail stay here? It would be too dangerous for either of them to get involved," he started, but Abigail interrupted him.  
  
"Reality check, Dart! Serdio is at war! Do you honestly think it's safe to stay anywhere?! I thought you were smarter than that!" she growled, then shrugged, "Besides, I could get thrown out for my language, let alone my manners. You do know Shana and I are fully capable of taking care of ourselves, don't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Shana nodded in agreement.  
  
"Abigail, try to understand," Dart grumbled, annoyed with her stubbornness, "I'm merely trying to keep you two safe from Sandora."  
  
"No, YOU try to understand! If you were listening, you would have heard me say 'There's not a safe place left in all of Serdio!' Hang around me long enough and you'll realize that once I make up my mind, I never change it," Abigail snapped. Lavitz groaned and rubbed his temples while Dart crossed his arms and sighed.  
  
"Fine, if you're going to be so stubborn," he muttered, feeling like a parent talking to a child. Of course, he knew better than to call her that to her face. Abigail grinned and turned her attention to Albert. Albert looked slightly confused before speaking.  
  
"Well, uh. anymore requests?"" he asked. Abigail raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Since Dart made his request, Minister Noish," she said, looking at him, "what can you tell us about the Black Monster?" Noish looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I don't know much about that, except that it appeared after the Dragon Campaign," he said, softly, "Will it help you if I tell you about the Campaign?" Dart nodded, thinking this was better than nothing. Noish began to enlighten them on the Dragon Campaign. Abigail didn't pay much attention since she knew all this, but then Noish mentioned something new.  
  
"There is also mention of a Moon Dragoon during the Campaign, but seems to vanish before it's over. It is still unknown as to what happened to this warrior." he said softly, "That's all I know. I hope it helped." Dart nodded gratefully and thanked him. At that moment, a guard walked in and bowed before speaking.  
  
"Your Majesty, it is time for the war meeting," he said and left the room. Albert let out a barely audible sigh.  
  
"How time flies. Please, make yourselves comfortable while you're here. If you're interested, there's a nice view of the countryside from that balcony," he said, motioning toward the archway. Shana smiled.  
  
"A view from a castle. I'm going to take a look. Please excuse me," she said, curtsied, and walked onto the balcony. Dart scratched his head.  
  
"She can be so hasty at times. Please excuse me as well," he said, bowing, and followed Shana. Abigail stared after him for a while before shrugging.  
  
"I might as well go, too. By your leave," she muttered, bowing her head, and walked down the stairs, because she had no interest in the view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abigail walked through the halls of the castle, humming softly to herself. Midnight, who scampered behind her, meowed piteously for she didn't like being ignored. With a slight grin, Abigail picked up the small kitten and placed her on her shoulder. She then continued down the stairs into what appeared to a stable and training room combined. She let out a tired sigh. 'Well, since I'm here, I might as well train a little,' she thought, slipping off her jacket, tossing it on a nearby crate, and throwing punches and kicks at an imaginary enemy. Her actions caught the attention of two knights who were sword fighting with a practice dummy. They watched her with interest for a few moments. 'Left jab. right hook. step kick. roundhouse kick.uppercut.' she rattled off moves in her head as she performed them. As she was turning, Abigail performed another roundhouse kick. which caught Dart in the head, knocking him to the ground. Scratching her head, she chuckled nervously.  
  
"Oops, sorry Dart! I didn't see you! So, how did things go at the meeting?" she asked, glancing at Lavitz.  
  
"We were looking for you to talk about that. King Albert wants me to help defend Hoax. Dart and Shana said they would like help out, so I was wondering if." he trailed off, apparently unsure about how to ask her. Abigail grinned impishly.  
  
"You were wondering if I would be willing to run the risk of getting my ass kicked by Sandora to help defend Hoax, right?" she said, raising an eyebrow, "Sure, why not? I'm itching for a fight." She cracked her knuckles to emphasis her point.  
  
"Glad to hear it. First, we'll get supplies in town and pay a visit to my mother," Lavitz said, smiling slightly. Everyone agreed to that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Dart?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did I remember to congratulate you on your outstanding display of grace when you tripped over your own feet and knocked over a display case back at the weapon shop?"  
  
"Shut up!" Dart yelled, glaring at Abigail, who grinned as Shana walked along side her, giggling. Lavitz sighed and shook his head. Abigail glanced at him.  
  
"Hey Lavitz, thanks for getting me these fighting gloves," she smiled; nodding toward the Iron Knuckle she was wearing. Lavitz nodded and smiled when they entered the part of town he lived in.  
  
"We're here," he said as he walked into his house, the others close behind him.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Lavitz called when they entered. Almost immediately, a kindly looking old woman walked out of what appeared to be a kitchen.  
  
"Lavitz, welcome home! I was so worried about you!" she said, hugging him. She pulled back to look her son and his friends over. When she saw Abigail and Shana, she smiled.  
  
"Oh Lavitz! You brought home a bride? That's wonderful! Which one of these young ladies is it?" she said, looking them over carefully. Abigail and Shana looked at each other warily as Lavitz blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Mom, they're not."  
  
"Oh, don't be shy, dear! It's you, isn't it?" she said, looking at Shana, "What's your name?"  
  
"Shana."  
  
"Well, Shana, my son is a bit awkward and stubborn, but he's very sweet," she said, smiling. Dart had an indignant look on his face.  
  
"Shana isn't Lavitz's bride!"  
  
"Shana is Dart's sweetheart, Mom," Lavitz said, trying to get off the subject. Lavitz's mother blushed in embarrassment this time and mumbled a quick apology to Shana. She then turned to Abigail. 'Here we go,' Abigail thought.  
  
"It must be you then. What's your name, dear?"  
  
".Abigail, and I'm not Lavitz's bride either," muttered Abigail, a forced grin on her face. Subtly, she stomped on Dart's foot as he snickered at her. Lavitz's mother blushed again.  
  
"I'm very sorry. Lavitz, try to find a nice girl like either of these two." she said, smiling warmly, "Will you be staying a while, dear?"  
  
"King Albert has ordered me to defend Hoax and I must leave as soon as possible."  
  
"So you're leaving again?" she murmured, sighing softly, "Will you at least have lunch before you go? It's almost ready."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll help!" Shana said, stepping forward. The old woman shook her head.  
  
"No, that's all right.well, maybe I could use some help," she said as she walked into the kitchen, Shana close behind her. Shana paused at the door and looked at Abigail.  
  
"Aren't you coming, Abigail?" she asked. Abigail raised an eyebrow and shook her head.  
  
"Hell no, that would be a very bad idea," she said with a slight grin. Shana shrugged and walked off. Lavitz looked at Abigail, puzzled.  
  
"Why would that be a bad idea?" he asked. She grinned again and chuckled.  
  
"I'm a horrible cook. Hell, I have trouble boiling water! If I go back there, I'll probably burn everything!"  
  
"Oh." Dart cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
"So, what should we do until lunch is ready?" he asked. Lavitz looked at the floor.  
  
"How about I show you around?" he suggested. Abigail and Dart both nodded and started upstairs. They entered the first room on the right.  
  
"This is my room," Lavitz said. Dart inspected the pillar in the corner.  
  
"There's a cut in the pillar. Were you swinging your sword?" Dart asked. Lavitz shook his head, blushing slightly.  
  
"I was. measuring my height." Abigail raised an eyebrow and looked at the cut as well.  
  
"Wow, you were pretty tall as a kid." This time Dart raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lavitz was a kid?" he asked. Lavitz looked at him weird.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Abigail elbowed Dart in the ribs and glared at him.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
The trio left Lavitz's room and walked into the library across the hall. Abigail plucked a book off a shelf and flipped through the pages.  
  
"This is the library. It mostly contains books on strategy," Lavitz said and then grabbed the ladder that was against the wall, pulling toward the back of the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dart asked, looking at Lavitz strangely. Lavitz regarded his two friends with a slight smile.  
  
"I'm going to show you my 'treasure.'"  
  
"'Treasure?'"  
  
"Follow me," Lavitz said and climbed up the ladder, Abigail right behind him. Dart scratched his head and followed.  
  
"Nice view of the castle," Abigail murmured. Lavitz nodded and glanced at Dart, who was just stepping out onto the roof.  
  
"This is what I would see everyday when I was a child," he stated and related his dreams to his friends. Their musings were interrupted by a shout from downstairs.  
  
"Dart! Abigail! Lavitz! Lunch is ready!" Lavitz smiled.  
  
"Come on. The 'Princess' wants us," he said and climbed back down the ladder. Dart scratched his head.  
  
"'Princess?'" Abigail looked at him with a challenging grin.  
  
"That's right. Princess. Got a problem with that?" she chuckled and climbed down after Lavitz.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lunch was great as always, Mom," Lavitz said, smiling. His mother smiled back.  
  
"Thank you, dear, but I wish you would find a bride. I want to hold my grandchild in my arms," Coloring more than a little, Lavitz turned to his companions.  
  
"We should head for Hoax now. Goodbye Mom," he said, hugging her.  
  
"Goodbye dear. Be careful. Dart, Abigail, and Shana, you be careful too." They all nodded and walked out of the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hold it. We should check our supplies, first," Dart said when they reached the entrance of the city. Abigail raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? Again? We already checked it back at the shops!"  
  
"Better safe than sorry."  
  
"Whatever," she muttered and looked through her pouch for her Healing potions and Gushing Magmas. Midnight was still tucked safely away in her jacket. The others checked their equipment and when everything was in order they left for Hoax.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.Okay, not a whole lot of action in this chapter, but the battle of Hoax should be more interesting. We'll see how Abigail does against Kongol. Maybe we'll learn more about Razzia as well. .Sorry this took so long. Work combined with severe writer's block doesn't help much. I might revise chapter one as well. 


	4. Showdown in Hoax and A Rival Appears

Enter the Moon Dragoon: Chapter Four By: Star Dragonmaiden  
  
Disclaimer: ...Must I repeat myself...? R+R please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is Hoax? It looks like a fortress," Shana said as the group walked through the gates. Abigail made a face. 'Looks more like a boot camp to me.' Lavitz sighed slightly.  
  
"Not by choice. We need to speak with Kaiser, first." He muttered, pointing toward the central building. The others nodded and followed him inside and walked to the back of the building. Once there, the group spotted Kaiser and two knights in blue, who looked up as they approached the table. Kaiser smiled slightly.  
  
"Ah, good. You've arrived, Lavitz," he said, and then looked curiously at Lavitz's companions, "Who might they be?"  
  
"These three warriors are here to help. Dart, Shana, and Abigail. They can be trusted, I assure you," he said, smiling. Kaiser smiled in return.  
  
"Any help we can get is appreciated. Dart, Lavitz, and Abigail will watch the front gate. Shana, could you cook meals for the soldiers?" Shana smiled and nodded while Lavitz gave Kaiser a doubtful look.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kaiser?" Shana stared at him in utter disbelief while Abigail gave him a look and slapped her hand to her forehead. 'Oh brother...'  
  
"What? How can you say that?! I'll have you know that Mrs. Slambert gave me a nice compliment," Shana huffed. Lavitz smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"I don't know..." Dart decided to come to Shana's aid.  
  
"I don't care what the food tastes like. Just make a lot." Shana frowned.  
  
"I don't like what Dart said too much..." Kaiser offered his two cents. (...Or should I say two gold?)  
  
"Edible is fine. Just salt is enough for taste." If at all possible, Shana's frown grew.  
  
"Mr. Kaiser too." Lavitz frowned and looked at Kaiser.  
  
"Kaiser! Why do you have to stir things up even more?" he asked. Abigail laughed shortly. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Well Lavitz, if you hadn't started this, we wouldn't be debating on Shana's cooking skills," Abigail shook her head with a chuckle, "Since we know what we're supposed to do, I'm going outside to walk around. Later," That said, she waved to them and walked out the door. Dart looked at Lavitz.  
  
"...For once, I agree with Abigail. You did start this, Lavitz."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Since I already know where everything is around here, I'll relax for a while,' Abigail thought, leaning against the wall and shutting her eyes. She was just dozing off when someone cleared his or her throat, causing her to look up. Standing in front of her was a Basil knight, or so it seemed. His tunic was rumpled and his armor wasn't on straight. Abigail turned her gaze toward the ground to hide her suspicious frown. Looking back up, she pasted a fake grin on her face.  
  
"Something you need...?"  
  
"Good day, m'lady. I apologize for troubling you, but I bring a message from Albert for Lavitz and Kaiser. Could you direct me to them?" he asked, courteously, bowing slightly to her. 'Hmm... If this guy is one of the lower-ranking grunts of Basil, wouldn't he refer to Albert has His Majesty...? Wouldn't he also call Lavitz and Kaiser 'Sir?'' She pretended to look thoughtful.  
  
"Uhhhh... They're both inside the building behind me, but they are a little busy right now. Why don't you tell me the message and I'll relay it to them?" Abigail asked. The "knight" frowned and walked toward the door that Abigail indicated, only to have her block it.  
  
"M'lady, this message is 'very' important. It is imperative that I see them now," he stated, looking rather menacing. Abigail smirked mischievously.  
  
"Trust me, 'friend'. That message can wait a few minutes. It's strange, though. I always thought that knights like you referred to King Albert has His Majesty. Lavitz does and he is Albert's best friend. Why is it that the other knights refer to Lavitz and Kaiser as 'Sir' while you don't, hmmm? What is it that makes you so special?" she paused when the "knight" reached out to shove her out of the way, "Touch me and you'll lose that hand." He scowled again.  
  
"It seems, 'm'lady', that you are becoming quite a nuisance. In the name of His Majesty, Emperor Doel, I'll put an end to your meddling once and for all! And after I take care of you, I shall dispose of Kaiser and Lavitz as well," he drew his sword and charged. Abigail sidestepped the initial slash, but was sliced across her forehead by a backslash. Abigail's hand shot to her head as she stumbled backwards, blood seeping through her fingers. Midnight, whose head was peeking out of Abigail's jacket, hissed at her owner's assailant. As the assassin lunged at Abigail to finish her off, the door swung open and Lavitz, along with Dart, stepped out. The fake knight stopped in his lunge and attacked Lavitz. Abigail, ignoring her dizziness as best she could, swung her arm around the assassin's throat and choked him until he passed out. As two knights hauled the unconscious killer away, Shana and Kaiser walked out to see what all the commotion was. Shana took one look at Abigail and gasped.  
  
"Abigail, what happened to your head?!" Shana shrieked. Abigail smirked weakly as Shana and the others looked at her in alarm.  
  
"I was... wondering... when you'd... notice me... bleeding... all over... the place... but I'm... just fine... Couldn't... be... better... Aw hell... Who am... I... kidding...?" she muttered before losing consciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abigail opened her eyes, only to see a familiar black void. 'Aw damn it... Not this again...' she growled in her thoughts. The darkness faded to show what looked like a forest. Abigail was about to walk around when she heard a glass-shattering scream, causing her to cringe. She looked behind her to see a young red-haired girl in a white tunic, a sky-blue vest, and tan pants running from a humongous white dragon with turquoise eyes. The child looked like she was going to get away, until she tripped on a rock and fell. She gazed at the dragon fearfully and made a feeble attempt to defend herself. Before the dragon could attack, a mighty yell rang through the trees.  
  
"FINAL BURST!" A streak of fire flew through the air and hit the dragon square in the head. The dragon screeched and would have fallen on the girl if she hadn't disappeared in a flash of indigo light. Hovering a few feet from where Abigail was standing was Rose, decked out in her Dragoon Armor, with the child clinging to her neck. Zieg, also wearing Dragoon Armor, flew toward them.  
  
"That was a little too close. Are you all right?" he asked. The girl looked at Zieg and nodded mutely. Zieg smiled gently.  
  
"What's your name?" The girl shifted timidly before answering. The answer left Abigail speechless.  
  
"...Razzia..." Zieg was about to question the child further when the dragon's corpse emitted a multi-colored light. Zieg and Rose watched in amazement as the light rose from the carcass and floated toward the young Razzia. The light died to reveal a small white stone resting in the palm of Razzia's hand. The young girl gazed at the stone in bewilderment while Zieg and Rose conversed in private. They nodded in agreement and walked toward her.  
  
"It seems that the Moon Dragoon Spirit has chosen you as its master, Razzia. If you come with us, we can teach you to use your new power. I am Zieg, the Red-Eyed Dragoon, and this is Rose, the Darkness Dragoon. We'll escort you to Vellweb," Zieg said, taking Razzia's hand. As they flew off, the forest faded into darkness once more. 'How much longer do I have to put up with this shit?!' Melbu Frahma appeared again, disrupting Abigail's thoughts. Before she could react, Melbu attacked, Dragon Buster poised to skewer her...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abigail's eyes shot open and she sat up. Groaning, she rubbed at her eyes, grumbling mild curses the whole time. She nearly jumped out of her skin when someone spoke up.  
  
"You're finally awake. I was starting to worry." Abigail looked up to see Lavitz sitting on the steps nearby, watching her intently. She sighed and sat beside him.  
  
"Everything all right, Abigail? Did you have another nightmare?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, it's nothing serious," she shrugged his hand off and looked around. It was dusk and Abigail could hear owls hooting in the distance.  
  
"Where's Dart? For that matter, where's Midnight?" she asked. Lavitz ran his fingers through his hair and nodded his head toward the town.  
  
"Midnight is with Shana in town and Dart went into town to get something. He said that we can tell when the Sandora soldiers are in the forest by listening to the forest creatures." As Lavitz spoke, Abigail heard the faint sound of wings flapping in panic.  
  
"So, we're supposed to listen for the owls to fly away or something, right?" she asked, looking toward the forest.  
  
"Yes..." he paused, "Why do you ask?" he looked at Abigail, puzzled.  
  
"Because there they go," she answered, pointing at a bunch of owls flying in every direction. Lavitz nodded slowly, grabbed his spear, and scanned the forest for the enemy. Abigail stood behind him, listening. Suddenly, sharp whistling filled the air as flaming arrows rained down from behind. She glanced back as Lavitz spun around.  
  
"It figures that they'd use the back entrance," Abigail sighed. Lavitz stood beside her and saw Dart fighting off Sandoras. Without thinking twice, he ran to the center of town, leaving Abigail at the gate. She sighed tiredly.  
  
"Well, well, well... What have we here? The Knights of Basil left a little girl to watch the front gate all by herself? That's wasn't a good move..." Abigail turned around, only to stand face-to-face with a ninja-like Sandora knight. She hopped back a step and raised her fists. The knight laughed as Abigail growled.  
  
"You're going to regret calling me 'little girl' you asshole! Wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you!" she hissed. When the knight continued laughing, Abigail uppercut him in the jaw, knocking him backwards. Then, she grabbed the collar of his tunic and heaved him over the wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"VOLCANO!"  
  
"SPINNING CANE!" Lavitz looked up toward the front gate, remembering that he left Abigail standing there. 'Oh no...' He was shocked to see an Elite Sandora knight standing nearby. Lavitz turned to Dart.  
  
"Dart! They're coming over the wall! I'll handle the knights down here. You help Abigail!" he hollered over the shouts of the other knights. Dart looked up in time to see Abigail throw the knight over the side.  
  
"Abigail can handle the gate!" Dart shouted. Suddenly, there were screams followed heavy footsteps coming from the back gate. He turned around and saw a gigantic man carrying a huge ax and a young brown-haired man with aquamarine eyes about Abigail's age standing behind him, smirking. The man wore a white sleeveless shirt; green pants with a skull patch sewn on one knee, black boots, a silver choker, and black, fingerless gloves. He also had a heart tattoo on his left arm.  
  
"You mentioned a girl named Abigail. Might you know where I can find her?" the man asked, stepping forward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Have a nice trip, Sandora freaks!" Abigail taunted as she threw another soldier over the side. She turned her attention to the screams coming from town.  
  
"I-It's a Giganto!" Abigail cursed mentally as she noticed the giant. 'Damn! I forgot all about Kongol! Wait a sec... Who is that standing beside him?' she gasped in surprise, 'No, it can't be him! How can he be here?! Just when I thought I wouldn't have to put up with him!' She cursed foully and leaped onto the roof beneath her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners? Permit me to introduce myself. My name is..." the man began but was interrupted.  
  
"GALE!" Dart and Lavitz looked up to see Abigail leap from the roof to the ground and run up to the group. She came to a halt beside them and glared menacingly at the man she addressed as 'Gale'.  
  
"Ah, Abby. It's so good to see you..."  
  
"Cut the crap, Gale! And don't call me 'Abby'! What the hell are you doing here?!" she growled. Dart and Lavitz looked warily at the two teenagers as 'Gale' chuckled softly.  
  
"Always the straight forward one, eh, Abby? You never were one to 'beat- around-the-bush'. I'll cut right to the chase. As you can see, I'm fighting on Emperor Doel's side. I hate to break it to you, but since you fight for Basil, I have to kill you. Isn't that a shame?" he smirked.  
  
"Abigail, do you know him?" Lavitz asked as he watched the boy, but received no answer.  
  
"You must like getting your ass kicked if you're challenging me to a fight! Alright then, one-on-one, Gale!" Abigail hollered as she raised her fists. Gale laughed again.  
  
"As it should be. Kongol, take care of those other two, but leave Abigail to me!" he said. Kongol nodded and started toward Dart and Lavitz. Without warning, Gale charged at Abigail and punched her in the jaw, knocking her backwards. Abigail regained her balance quickly; wiped away a bit of blood from her lip, and punched Gale in the nose, effectively breaking it. Gale glared at Abigail and threw another punch at her jaw, only to have her grab his arm and throw him off balance. She glanced toward her friends only to see Lavitz had been thrown into a pile of crates and Kongol advancing on Dart, who was on the ground. 'Shit! Where's Rose?! She should be here by now!' Abigail searched the sky anxiously. When she turned to face her opponent, Abigail was knocked off her feet by a surprise tackle from Gale. An idea came to Abigail as she fell and she acted as soon as she hit the ground, planting her foot in Gale's stomach and flipping him up and off her. He crashed into Kongol, causing the Giganto to miss his mark. Abigail sighed in relief. 'That was close... Wait a sec! Now I'M open to...' She jumped backwards just as Kongol's ax sliced the ground and backed away slowly. 'Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit! NOW what?! I just HAD to tell Master Txing that I was never going to be in a situation where I would need to know how to spot weak points!' Just then, a dark shadow flew over her head and knocked the giant back. The figure turned toward Dart. (Err...a bit lengthy, yes? -_-')  
  
"Wake up! Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon!" Abigail watched as brilliant flashes of light surrounded Dart. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain shoot up her spine. Gasping in pain, she turned her head enough to see Gale smirking maliciously has he pulled his pocketknife out of her back.  
  
"That's...dirty...pool...Gale," she hissed before collapsing into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With a slight groan, Abigail opened her eyes to find herself staring at the ceiling. Abigail continued staring for a few minutes, trying to figure out how she got there when she heard someone sigh in relief. She sat up and spotted Lavitz sitting in a chair beside her. He smiled slightly.  
  
"We were starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up. How are you feeling? Did you have any strange nightmares? Who was...?" he started questioning her, but Abigail cut him off with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Lavitz! Relax! I'm all right!" she sighed and looked around, "Never thought I would ask this, but, where's Dart?"  
  
"He lost consciousness shortly after you did. In fact, he's still out cold. I think he's in the bed by the door," said Shana, who standing at the foot of Abigail's bed, cradling Midnight in her arms. Abigail looked at Dart thoughtfully for a moment and grinned impishly.  
  
"I think I can wake him up." With that said, Abigail hopped off her bed and stood at Dart's bedside. She stared at him for a moment, stilling grinning playfully. Then she reached down and pinched his nose shut. After a few seconds, Dart's eyes shoot open and he sat up, coughing and gasping for air. Abigail laughed as Dart gave her a look.  
  
"The quickest way to wake someone up. I do it to my little brother whenever he tries to oversleep," she smirked and sat down next to Dart, still grinning, "Okay, I'll try to answer any questions you want to ask me about last night." Lavitz looked at her.  
  
"Who was that boy you were fighting?" Abigail frowned and stared hard at the floor before sighing heavily.  
  
"His name is Gale Peterson and he despises me with a passion. I don't know why. I mean, we used to be inseparable. Then one day he says he hates me. The thing that made me hate him was the fact that if he couldn't find me, Gale would take his anger out on my little brother." Midnight, sensing that her owner was upset, hopped out of Shana's arms and sat on Abigail's lap, purring. Abigail absently scratched the kitten on the head, staring straight ahead.  
  
"I guess that's a rather sensitive subject. Sorry if that upset you..." Lavitz muttered, scratching his head. Abigail, whose attention was currently on Midnight, looked at Lavitz with a grin.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I had a hunch that someone was going to ask about him sooner or later." Before any more questions could be asked, a Basil knight dashed into the room and saluted Lavitz. Abigail gave the knight a mock disapproving frown while Midnight hissed.  
  
"Don't you know how rude it is to barge in without knocking?! Where are your manners?!" The knight shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, mumbling apologies. Abigail watched him, a small grin spreading across her face, and started snickering. Then she burst out laughing, falling back on the bed. The dumbfounded knight stared at her in disbelief as she smirked.  
  
"I was only joking! Honestly, I wasn't expecting you to take me seriously! I'm probably the biggest hypocrite when it comes to manners." Lavitz smiled and looked at the confused knight.  
  
"Was there something you had to tell me?" Realization dawned on the knight's face and he saluted Lavitz again.  
  
"Sir Lavitz, I have been told that the Seventh Fort is under attack by the Dragon!" Lavitz stood up with a start.  
  
"WHAT?! I have to get down there right away!" With that, he started toward the door, but was stopped by Dart.  
  
"Lavitz, wait. We'll come with you," Dart smiled, stepping forward with Shana and a second later, Rose. Lavitz stared at the group, at a loss for words, and then smiled. He paused and looked at Abigail, who was now standing beside Shana.  
  
"Abigail, you should probably stay here. You're still recovering from your injuries..." he protested, but Abigail dismissed him with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Trust me, Lavitz. I'll be fine, although I appreciate your concern for my well-being," she grinned. The knight cleared his throat, causing everyone to look in his direction. He walked toward Abigail and held a slim katana, complete with a leather scabbard, out to her.  
  
"A gift from Sir Kaiser, for discovering the assassin..." he smiled weakly. Abigail smirked and took the sword from him.  
  
"Hey thanks!" The knight nodded, saluting again. When he didn't leave, Abigail gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Err... Did you need something else?"  
  
"Sir Kaiser has asked me to accompany you and Sir Lavitz to wherever it is that you may be going, Miss Abigail." Abigail raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I don't mind, but just one thing; don't call me 'Miss.' I hate formalities." The knight laughed nervously.  
  
"As you wish, M-... err... I mean, Abigail." Lavitz frowned slightly.  
  
"Thomas, I think you should stay here. You were only knighted just recently." Thomas looked positively chest fallen.  
  
"But...but Sir, I..." Abigail gave Lavitz a stern look.  
  
"Now, Lavitz, you wouldn't want Thomas to get in trouble with Sir Kaiser for not following orders, would you?"  
  
"Abigail, Kaiser would understand my reasons for..." Abigail strapped on her scabbard and held up a finger in front of Lavitz's face, stopping him.  
  
"Look, you're not going to get rid of me or Thomas that easily, so forget it!" Thomas nodded quickly.  
  
"That's right!" Lavitz stared at them for another moment before smiling.  
  
"Thank you... everyone." Rose cleared her throat. Everyone's attention was on her.  
  
"To ensure any kind of safety, we must kill the Dragon. It's really the only way," she said, softly.  
  
"Yesterday, I overheard some knights saying that the Dragon was mostly seen flying around the mountains passed the Seventh Fort. Maybe that's where its nest is," Abigail said, shrugging. Dart looked at the ceiling for a moment.  
  
"That's... passed the Volcano Villude. A forest, I think..." Abigail looked at him, grinning impishly.  
  
"You think? I hope you didn't hurt yourself." Dart glared at her as she snickered. Lavitz sighed in annoyance.  
  
"If you two are finished fighting, can we please get going?" he said, impatiently. Abigail gave him a mock pout.  
  
"Hmph. Killjoy... Fine, let's move out." The group gathered the rest of their gear, and began their trek to the stricken Seventh Fort.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Errr... I can explain the lateness of this chapter... School started in August, so I don't have much time to type...  
  
Abigail: Go on, admit it. You were lazy and you had Writer's Block!  
  
Errr... right. The chapter is shorter than I originally wanted it, but I think I made you wait long enough. Rest assure, I do plan to finish this fic! On a different note, while I constantly Abigail and Dart bicker, I have nothing against Dart. I just think it's funny ^_^. I'll TRY to get the next chapter done sooner.  
  
Abigail: Yeah, right...  
  
-_-' ......yeah. Anyway, expect more Dart teasing! Later! 


	5. Abigail's Profile

Enter the Moon Dragoon: Profile By: Star Dragonmaiden  
  
A/N: Thought you folks might like a clear picture of Abigail. So, I wrote a profile about her as of Chapter Four. I know, I should have done this earlier...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Full Name: Abigail Elaine Wilkins  
  
Age: 19  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Weight: 120 lb.  
  
Appearance: Red hair (think of Regina from Dino Crisis) that goes down to her chin, pale blue eyes with an ever-present sparkle of mischief. Wears a white tank top, a moonstone pendant, blue jeans, a black button-down jacket, black fingerless gloves, and black sneakers. (...Don't look at me like that... Black's my favorite color until they make something darker, all right?!)  
  
Weapon(s) of choice: Fists, Katana  
  
Current Weapon: Iron Knuckle  
  
Secondary Weapon: Whistler  
  
Current Fist Addition(s): Comet Force  
  
Current Katana Addition(s): ...Are you kidding? She just got it! 


	6. Big, Nasty Dragons and Creepy Old Knight...

Enter the Moon Dragoon: Chapter Five By: Star Dragonmaiden  
  
A/N: #^_^# Aww... Thanks for the kind words everyone! It's people like you that make me want to continue. I'll keep writing as long as people enjoy this.  
  
Kane74- #^_^# That's really nice of you to say. I'm flattered. I never thought I had talent, but people keep telling me otherwise. Don't get me wrong! Abigail doesn't hate Dart nor do I. My opinion of Dart is a neutral one. You know how some people tease others to get a raise out of them? Well, that's pretty much how it is with Abigail and Dart. As far as aggression, Abigail punches and elbows Dart to tell him that he needs to keep his mouth shut on certain subjects. As you can see, she's a bit of a hypocrite.  
  
Abigail: Hey!  
  
Lady Harle (Do you mind if I call you that...?)- I'm glad you enjoy it. That's what I aim for ^_^! Don't worry! I'll explain that! Sorry for the long delays... I'm slow to inspire.  
  
Kairos lokorr- I don't hate Dart. It's just Abigail TEASING Dart. She doesn't hate him, though Dart is taking her teasing the wrong way. *Sighs in relief* Thanks for telling me; that's a load off my mind.  
  
Songwind- I'm glad I made a character that people like.  
  
IAmThAtIsTsUKAsA - #^_^# Thank you. I'm honored. I wasn't expecting my first story to have fans.  
  
And thanks to everyone else! No doubt you're tired of listening to me ramble! On with the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LoD (Though, I wouldn't mind having Albert or Lavitz...^_~)! Abigail, Gale, Amy, Thomas, and Midnight are mine, though! R+R please!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, this is the forest where the Dragon is supposed to be?" Lavitz asked. Dart nodded while Abigail sighed in relief.  
  
"Finally, another minute on the stupid volcano and I was going to end up crazier than that merchant we saved!" Abigail grumbled, stretching her arms over her head and glanced at the makeshift bandage wrapped around her left arm. She had burned it after the fight with the Virage; she had been standing too close to the edge of the cliff when the monstrosity flailed its arms about, splashing lava over the side. Abigail wasn't able to get out of the way quick enough and was hit in the arm, causing her pale skin to blister painfully. 'Amy would say that I set a new cursing record,' she sighed inwardly, 'Amy... I wonder what she's doing... Probably turning the neighborhood upside-down and inside out trying to find me.'  
  
"WHOA!" A yelp of surprise and a loud crash from behind caused the group to stop and turn. Thomas had apparently tripped on a tree root and was currently sprawled out on the ground, looking very embarrassed. Abigail snickered.  
  
"Um...Sorry?" Thomas shrugged helplessly.  
  
"I don't care what you knights say, plate-mail does NOT make you very graceful!" Abigail shook her head in amusement as she held out her hand to Thomas and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Hey Dart, you had a run-in with this Dragon, right? How big are we talking?" Abigail looked at him. Dart looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"It's taller than the trees and about the size of Hoax around."  
  
"Wonderful..."  
  
"Are you SERIOUS?!" Dart gave Abigail an indignant look, to which she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was being sarcastic." Glancing toward Shana, Abigail noticed her swaying slightly.  
  
"Hey Shana, you okay? You look a little sick..." Abigail said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Shana nodded her head, smiling faintly.  
  
"I'm fine. I just got dizzy. I...think I need to rest." Before anyone could react, Shana ran down the path to their left.  
  
"Shana! I wonder what made her so dizzy...?" murmured Dart as he glanced around.  
  
"It's the Dragon's poison. The air in this forest is full of it," Rose said softly.  
  
"It must be hard on Shana since she's a woman..." Lavitz mused. Abigail and Rose turned to him, the look on Abigail's face causing Thomas to inch away from her, slowly.  
  
"What the HELL is THAT supposed to mean?! Need I remind you that Rose and I are women as well?!" Abigail growled.  
  
"My thoughts exactly..." Rose said, giving Lavitz a level stare. Lavitz raised his hands in front of him in defense.  
  
"Wait, what I meant was that SOME women can't resist poison as well as others. I...meant no insult..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shana was sitting under a tree watching Midnight, who had followed her when she left the group chase a butterfly.  
  
"There you are!" She looked up to see Dart, followed by the others, running toward her.  
  
"Shana, you shouldn't run off like that!" Dart started, but was interrupted by Abigail.  
  
"Dart, Shana's old enough to take care of herself. Stop treating her like a child!" Dart turned to Abigail, but before he could say anything, Lavitz placed a hand on each of their shoulders and pushed them away from each other.  
  
"C'mon you two. This is not time to argue," he sighed irritably, "We still have to kill the Dragon and get out of this forest. There's also the risk of the burn on your arm getting infected if it's not treated, Abigail." He turned toward the red head to find her inspecting a monstrous plant.  
  
"Damn. This thing is. UGLY!" she muttered, poking the plant with a finger and stumbled back with a yelp when it swung around and snapped at her, "Holy shit! That thing near bit my hand off!"  
  
"Maybe now you'll know better than to poke strange plants," Dart snorted.  
  
"Har har, VERY funny..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dart sighed slightly as he lead his friends through the forest. 'I hope I'm skilled enough with my Dragoon Spirit to fight the Dragon... Even though Rose and I are the only ones with Spirits, Lavitz and Thomas will probably want revenge for Hoax and the Seventh Fort. I still can't believe the carnage that was caused. I don't want Shana involved, though...and Abigail...' Dart frowned at the thought of the red-haired tomboy, 'Abigail, she's a stubborn, arrogant brat! No doubt she'll demand to be allowed to fight, despite her injury. What was I THINKING when I invited her to join back at Hellena Prison?' he shook his head, 'What's the matter with me? If it wasn't for Abigail, I would be dead right now...'  
  
********************************Flashback*******************************  
  
Dart, disarmed and on the ground, looks up at the Giganto, Kongol, aware of his inevitable death. He closes his eyes, awaiting the ax that would extinguish his life. The ax lands with a thump in the ground beside him. Dart opens his eyes to see the boy, Gale, sitting on the ground, rubbing his head as Abigail, who was a couple of feet away, stood up, a look of relief on her face.   
  
********************************Flashback*******************************  
  
'I should be thankful for her help. It's just that she says and does things that really irritate me.' Dart snapped out of his reverie when Abigail cleared her throat.  
  
"Yes, Abigail?"  
  
"Uh...I just thought that I should warn you about that webbing you're about to step on; it doesn't look very sturdy..."  
  
"Didn't the last one hold our weight?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but..."  
  
"So, why should we worry about this one?" Lavitz sighed.  
  
"Dart, think about it. Each time Abigail has warned us about something, you end up proving her right. Why can't you just trust what she says?"  
  
"You all worry too much. I'll show you that there is nothing to be- AHHHHH!!!!" Dart yelled as the webbing gave out beneath him and dumped him into what looked like an underground cavern.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Abigail rolled her eyes with a sigh and turned to her remaining companions.  
  
"Okay, just so we're clear, you all heard me warn him, right?" She turned back to the hole, standing at the edge with Thomas, who was gazing curiously into the hole.  
  
"Hey Dart! Ya break anything?!"  
  
"No, I'm okay! This looks like a cavern; I think I found the Dragon's Nest!"  
  
"Hang on a second, Dart! We're coming down!" Lavitz called and turned to the others, "I'll go first."  
  
"Be my guest," Abigail said, turning around, "I'm not going to stop- WHOA!" Abigail's foot slipped off the edge, and she fell backwards. Thomas grabbed her hand and wound up getting pulled down the hole with her. A few seconds later, a loud grunt of pain drifted up.  
  
"OW! Sheesh, Abigail! You're HEAVIER than you LOOK!"  
  
"Nice to see you, too... Sorry to 'drop in' like that. Now, if Thomas would be so kind as to remove his knee from my stomach, I could... What a sec... DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT?!" Sounds of violence echoed out of the hole. Lavitz sighed.  
  
"Abigail, could you refrain from killing Dart until we get down there?"  
  
"Oh... All right... Spoilsport..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jumping to the bottom of the hole revealed a grumpy-looking Abigail seated on a rock, glaring at Dart, who had the beginnings of a black eye and numerous bruises in other places, and Thomas, also sitting on a rock, scratching his head nervously. Lavitz sighed wearily.  
  
"I take it that you are easily insulted, Abigail?"  
  
"Damn straight, and, for your information, I just so happen to be considered underweight, Dart!" Dart would have rolled his eyes if one wasn't swollen shut by now, "So, do you REALLY think this is the Dragon's Nest?" Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the cavern, followed by a brief pause. Thomas chuckled nervously.  
  
"Well...THAT got answered in a hurry..." Lavitz looked around the area.  
  
"Looks like we can go two ways... We should split up and meet back here if we find anything." Dart nodded.  
  
"Good idea. Shana, Rose, and I will go this way; everyone else, take the other path. We'll back here later." With that, he takes Shana's hand and starts up the path to the right, Rose walking calmly behind them. Abigail hopped off her rock and stretched, her shoulders cracking rather loudly.  
  
"Well, we should probably get moving..." Lavitz nodded and started down the left path, Thomas and Abigail following closely behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man, the plants around here are creepy..." Abigail muttered, inspecting said plant. Lavitz took her by the shoulder and pulled her away from it.  
  
"Don't get too close; remember what happened the last time you saw a strange plant?"  
  
"Good point." A shout interrupted them.  
  
"HEY! Did you find anything?!" They looked down at the path below them at them.  
  
"It's a dead end up here! Any luck?"  
  
"We found an opening that might take us to the Dragon down here, but it's blocked off by some weird plants that I can't seem to cut through... Abigail, what are you doing?" Lavitz turned in time to see Abigail poke the plant she was looking at earlier. The waving plant stiffened and slumped over.  
  
"Dart! The plants blocking the hole just shriveled up!"  
  
"Thomas! The others found the exit! You three wait there; we'll be right down!" Lavitz and Abigail disappeared from the edge and walked up to Dart, Shana, and Rose a few minutes later.  
  
"This is it... Shana, Abigail, I want you two to stay out of the way, and don't even THINK about arguing, Abigail!" Abigail rolled her eyes at Dart and sighed.  
  
"Sure, whatever..."  
  
"I mean it. Thomas, I want you to stay with them." Thomas nodded. "All right, let's go," Dart said, turning and walking through the opening. The same strange webbing from outside coated the area and across the room sat a middle-aged man with a spear across his lap. He looked up and smiled at the group in a chilling manner, particularly at Lavitz, who had a death grip on his spear.  
  
"Lavitz, good to see you, again, and I see you brought some friends with you," he turned his disturbing gaze to Abigail and Shana, "Some VERY beautiful friends..." Abigail frowned and cracked her knuckles as Shana hid behind her and Thomas' hand went for his sword.  
  
"Avert your eyes to something less dangerous before you lose them, old man..." Abigail stopped when Lavitz stood in front of her.  
  
"...Stay away from them, Greham." Greham laughed.  
  
"Ever chivalrous, just like your father, Servi..."  
  
"NEVER MENTION MY FATHER'S NAME!" Lavitz yelled and sobered quickly, "...Why? Why did you betray my father?" The older knight smirked evilly.  
  
"I was always second best to Servi; why else?" Dart looked between Lavitz and Greham.  
  
"Lavitz...do you know this man?"  
  
"...Yes. He is Greham, a former knight of Basil and used to be my father's best friend before betraying him...to his death. Since that day, I swore that I would avenge my father." Greham laughed as he stood.  
  
"Then try your luck but realize, I am not the same as before...!" Greham began to glow a bright green light. When the light faded, Greham stood, decked out in green Dragoon armor. Rose gasped in shock.  
  
"You! How did you come to possess a Dragoon Spirit?!" Greham laughed again.  
  
"If you MUST know, it was given to me by Emperor Diaz."  
  
"Fool. Emperor Diaz died during the Dragon Campaign ten thousand years ago."  
  
"Well, that's who I received it from... Not that the information will do you any good..." Lavitz growled, stepping forward.  
  
"Regardless, you will pay!"  
  
"Is that the declaration of a patriotic Knight or a soul full of vengeance?" Lavitz twirled his spear around.  
  
"Both!" Greham shook his head, chuckling.  
  
"Fine then, but don't think that I'll let your two lady friends and their knight miss out on the fun..." He snapped his fingers and a loud roar followed by thundering footsteps echoed through the room. The Dragon the adventurers had been searching for rose out of the darkness and gazed around the room, its eerie green eyes alert. The Dragon, Feyrbrand, looked at Abigail, Shana, and Thomas and, thinking that they looked tasty, stomped toward them. Thomas stepped forward to face Feyrbrand and was immediately yanked back by Abigail.  
  
"Are you a damn MORON?! Attacking a dragon with a sword would be like...like me trying to punch a hole through a solid brick wall! IT...WON'T...WORK!!!" Abigail yelled.  
  
"What do you intend we do, Abigail?" Thomas asked, confusion etched across his face.  
  
"Run like hell; what else?!" Abigail growled, grabbing his wrist and shoving Shana back the way they came. The trio ran about three yards before getting knocked off their feet by strange green ooze.  
  
"Ewww...it SPIT on us!" Abigail tried to move her arms only to find the sleeves of her jacket cemented to the ground. 'Now I know how Adam felt when he got his hand stuck to the table with super-glue!' She squirmed around until she managed to slip free of her jacket. Abigail glanced over her shoulder and watched as Feyrbrand drew closer to his trapped prey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the long wait. Because of school, I had to put the story on hold. Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger -_-`! I'm working on Chapter 6 now! 


End file.
